Hannibal: Sacrifice
by Clarice-M-Starling
Summary: My sequel to "Hannibal." A strange murderer and a young girl cause Hannibal and Clarice's paths to cross.


Usual disclaimers apply. This is one of my ideas for a Hannibal 4 script. I was bored waiting for Hannibal 4 (and hopefully, there WILL be one!) so I decided to write my own. It's all in screenplay format (as much as I know how to make it anyway). If it's similar to anyone else's story, it's merely coincidental because this is my own idea. Please review and tell me what you thing, critical or not! Keep in mind that it may not be entirely in character. It's just a story, after all! Thanks for reading!! ~Clarice (Hannah) 

* * *

**Hannibal: Sacrifice**

* * *

ACT 1

**Washington D.C.**

[A girl of about twelve years old is dropped off by her parents at a cornfield maze with some friends. They hurry excitedly to the entrance, and begin their winding journey through the maze. They laugh and talk, and let out a high-pitched yelp every once in awhile when they come upon something frightening. The are almost through the maze when they see a dark-cloaked figure to the right side of the maze. Assuming him to be a corny vampire intended to offer a chill to the faint of heart, they continue on their way. As they begin on their way again, one of the girls is snatched by the dark figure, and she screams and fights frantically. Three of the girls run as fast as possible, but one stays behind. It's the one who was dropped off by her parents. She's determined to help her friend, even at the risk of her own life.]

(girl): Let her go! Please!

(kidnapper): No, she is mine now. I need her blood, and I will take yours as well now. You should have ran with the others, for now I must kill you, too. You have seen my face, and I can't risk having you tell the police on me.

(girl): I won't tell. I promise!

(kidnapper): Sorry, little one, but I can't trust you. 

[He takes the knife, slits the captured girl's throat, and licks her blood. He throws her to the ground as the other girl stares in disgust. The girl is determined to stand her ground.]

(girl): Get away from me you sick freak!! 

[She runs as fast as she can through the corn maze, the dark figure behind her.]

(kidnapper): Get back here you little urchin! I'll kill you too!

[The girl keeps running and hides behind a row of corn. The killer passes close, but keeps going. When she sees her chance, the girl runs back the way she came. By the time the man notices what she's gone, she's gone too far for him to catch her.]

(kidnapper): I'll get you! One of these days, I'll hunt you down, and I'll kill you, too! You'll be begging me to when I'm through with you!

[The girl runs as fast as she can until she reaches the ticket-booth at the entrance of the corn maze.]

(girl): Someone, please help! There's been a murder! My friend is dead and the-the--!

(ticket person): Calm down, child! It's alright.

(girl): No, it's not! She's dead... in the cornfield! 

[ticket person motions for someone to call the cops. When the cops get there, and question the girl, they know immediately who they are looking for.]

(cop with a Southern accent to escaped girl's parents): They call 'im "The Vampire Killer" 'cause he hangs around places like this and has some sorta sick fascination with, well, drinkin' blood. So far, he's killed five girls, all under the age of fifteen. He don't seem to be a pedophiliac, he just kills 'em. A coupla sci-fi groupies told us it prob'ly has somethin' to do with drinkin' the blood of a virgin or some crapola. Seems the freak really thinks he's a vampire. We decided to call the Feds in on this, 'cause it seems apparent this guy is an actual serial killer, rather than a random slasher, and they're way better equipped with handlin' stuff like 'is than we are. I've heard they're callin' in Clarice Starling.

(girl's mom): Isn't she the one who worked on the Hannibal Lecter case?

(cop): Yes, ma'am, 'at's 'er. They're hoping maybe she'll have an insight on this guy since she's dealt with freaks before. Like catchin' that Gumb guy. That's really what made 'er career. 'Course this time she ain't got Lecter 'round to figure it out for 'er. But maybe she'll get lucky. She seems purdy smart anyhow.

[A few moment's later Clarice Starling and Director Noonan arrive on the scene. Clarice stops and talks to a couple of cops, then proceeds to the girl's parents.]

(Clarice): Mr. and Mrs. Davis? I'm Clarice Starling with the FBI. If you don't mind, we need to talk to both you and Rachel. I'm afraid your daughter still might not be safe. 

(Mr. Davis): Of course, Ms. Starling. We'd be glad to answer anything.

(Clarice): Thank you, Mr. Davis.

[Clarice approaches Rachel]

(Clarice): And I suppose you're Rachel?

(Rachel): Yes, ma'am.

(Clarice): You must be a very brave girl. I hear you stayed to protect your friend.

[The girl nods.]

(Clarice): You're daughter's a very brave young lady. Not many people would do that. So, Rachel, did this man threaten you at all?

(Rachel): Yes, ma'am. He told me he'd kill me, too. He said Sarah was his, and he needed her blood. Then he said he would take mine, too. When I escaped, he was screaming that I'd beg him to kill me when he caught me.

(Clarice): Did you get a good look at his face?

(Rachel): I'll never forget it. I think that's why he wanted me so bad. Because I had seen him. He knew I could identify him. Is he gonna come after me?

(Clarice): I won't lie to you, Rachel. It's possible. I'm not sure how he would track you down, but people like him seem to have a way of doing so. And if your name were to get out, well, it wouldn't be good. And I have a pretty big fear that it will. You know how the media is. Mr. and Mrs. Davis, if it's alright with you, I think it might be best if Rachel came and stayed with me for awhile. They have a pretty good idea of who this guy is, as well as some other good leads, and I believe it won't be long until they catch him.

(Mr. Davis): Whatever you think is best, Ms. Starling. We just want to make sure she's safe.

(Rachel): Can I get some stuff first?

(Clarice): Of course, honey. We'll go with you to your house, just to be safe, and then I'll take her with me. We're gonna keep this as secret as possible. I also think it best if you guys stay with relatives rather than at your own home, just to be on the safe-side.

(Mrs. Davis): Of course. Thank you very much. We know you were called away from your assignment, and we really appreciate what you're doing.

(Clarice): You're welcome. It's my job, but when it involves children, it feels personal to me, too. Putting freaks like him behind bars is what makes life as an officer worth living. I promise, we'll do all we can to catch this guy.

* * *

ACT 2

**Later that day, Clarice's apartment**

(Clarice): I know it's not home, but at least you'll be relatively safe.

(Rachel): It's okay. I wouldn't feel too comfortable about being anywhere right now.

(Clarice): I've been there, kiddo. It's a scary feeling knowing someone might be after you. But hopefully, you won't have to worry too much longer. 

(Rachel): I hope you catch him. But not just 'cause me. For kids like Sarah. FOR Sarah.

(Clarice): You're a special girl, Rachel. Never thinking about yourself.

[Rachel smiles shyly]

(Clarice): I hope we catch him, too, Rach. Mind if I call you Rach?

(Rachel): Nope. I mean no MA'AM. All my friends do.

(Clarice): Alright then. And Rach, don't worry 'bout the formalities. I know you're a polite kid. Seems your parents have taught you manners, which is something I must admit, I don't see much anymore. 

(Rachel): Yea, my parents are big on manners. Sometimes it drives me crazy, but I know they just care.

(Clarice): I'm sure they do, Rach. You're lucky ya know. My parents were both dead by the time I was ten. I would have given anything FOR them to fuss at me, as long as they would have just been there. Just don't forget how lucky you are.

(Rachel): I guess you're right. Ya know, somehow I feel guilty. Like, why me? 'Cause Sarah, she didn't even have a chance and he killed her. But me, I stood there like an idiot, and he still didn't get me.

(Clarice): We never really know why these things happen. Sometimes, good people die and bad people live. Not that your bad, but you know what I mean.

(Rachel): I know why. Someone was watching over me.

(Clarice): I hope they're watching over me, too.

[Rachel crawls into bed and rolls over] 

* * *

ACT 3

**Washington D.C.**

[Hannibal Lecter sits in a semi-luxurious hotel suite on the top floor. It wasn't the fanciest hotel in the area, but it was the closest to Starling's house. He's reading the newspaper, and Clarice Starling's photograph is on the front page. He's been following her rather often since the events on the Chesapeake. He wasn't sure whether to make his presence known just yet, so he decided to pay her a surprise visit at night, just as he'd done before the Krendler incident. He's decided that this is the night he plans to do so. He had gotten held up in a traffic jam while following Clarice to the corn maze, so he hasn't planned on a kid being at her apartment. He gets in his Jaguar and speeds away towards Clarice's apartment.]

[He reaches her apartment, quickly picks the lock, and lets himself in. He starts towards Clarice's room and leaves the letter he has written on her pillow. He turns to leave and starts down the hall. Not paying attention to wear she's going, Rachel emerges from the guest bedroom and runs straight into Lecter. Her eyes widen and she backs away slowly.]

(Rachel gasps): Dr. Hannibal Lecter! 

[Lecter puts his hand over her mouth.]

(Lecter): Shh. Quiet, my Dear. 

[Rachel nods.]

(Lecter): I have no intentions of harming you. Cooperate, and you'll be just fine. If I release you, will you promise not to scream?

[She nods.]

(Lecter): Good girl. What's your name, child?

(Rachel, cautiously): R-Rachel. 

[Being a resourceful child, she deliberately omits her surname.]

(Lecter): Okie dokie then, Rachel, why are you here?

(Rachel): I witnessed a murder. Agent Starling offered for me to stay with her until they catch him.

(Lecter): How like her. Who was the murderer, Rachel?

(Rachel): They don't know his name yet. I think the cop said they call him "The Vampire Killer" or something. He kidnaps and kills kids.

(Lecter): Not all of them though.

(Rachel): No sir, only girls.

(Lecter): How did you escape?

(Rachel): I, um, well I guess I outsmarted him.

(Lecter): How so?

(Rachel): It was in a corn maze. He had just killed my best friend. He started chasing me, and I just ran. Then I hid, and ran the same way I had come. He couldn't catch me though.

(Lecter): You're a brave girl, Rachel. I assure you, I have no reason to call on you, my Dear. On the contrary, I may actually do you a favour.

(Rachel): What?

(Lecter): You may find out soon enough. Now my Dear, you've done very well. It was a pleasure meeting you.

[He kisses her hand.]

(Lecter): I may be around from time to time, but you need not fear. Now, I must go, before Agent Starling awakes. It would all be rather an unpleasant mess.

[Rachel's eyes widen, and Lecter realizes what she's thinking.]

(Lecter): No, Rachel. I didn't mean it like that. I'll never harm her either. You have my word. I'll be leaving now. Perhaps I'll see you around.

[He winks.]

(Lecter): Goodbye, Rachel. My love to Agent Starling. Tata.

[He leaves as quickly as he came. For a few moments, Rachel stands frozen, making sure he's really gone. Then, she does the first thing any sensible person would do...]

(Rachel): Agent Starling! Agent Starling! Clarice!

[She bursts through Clarice's bedroom door. Clarice awakes, frightened.]

(Clarice): Rachel? What's the matter!? What's wrong?

(Rachel): He was here!!

(Clarice): The killer!?

[Rachel shakes her head "no."]

(Rachel): No! ...Hannibal Lecter!

[Clarice grabs her gun, and hurries out of bed.]

(Clarice): Stay here! Lock the door and don't come out until I say.

(Rachel): But he's gone!

(Clarice): Rachel, do it now!

[Clarice carefully starts down the hall, gun held low but ready.]

(Clarice): Dr. Lecter? Dr. Lecter? If you're here, say something!

(Rachel from the Clarice's room): He's gone, Clarice! You're wasting your time!

(Clarice): Don't come out of that room, Rach. I mean it.

[Clarice proceeds to check every room in her apartment, as well as outside, before she's satisfied that he's gone. When she enters her room again, Rachel hands her the letter she's found.

It reads...

_My Dearest Clarice,_

I hope life is treating you well, my Dear. Somehow I doubt that though. I've been reading in the papers that you have been assigned to another drug-bust, and I suppose it has brought back some unpleasant memories of the incident at the fish market. However, I do hope it brought some fonder memories of the Chesapeake. I know it has for me. In case you're wondering, my life is treating me very well. However, I'm still worried about you, as I told you during our little chase a few months ago. I hope you've considered what I told you at dinner. You don't need them, Clarice. You never have. I do wish you would come to the same conclusion. Perhaps we'll finish this discussion in person. We shall have to wait and see. Tata for now.

Yours Truly,  
Hannibal Lecter, M.D.

P.S. Have you had a look in that mirror, Clarice? 

Clarice pales, and reads the letter through again.]

(Rachel): What does it say?

[Clarice doesn't hear her.] 

(Rachel): Earth to Clarice!

[Clarice looks up, confused.]

(Clarice): I'm sorry, Rach, I just, uh, it's from Lecter.

(Rachel): I figured as much. I guess he left it before I, umm, ran into him. What does it say, anyhoo?

(Clarice): Nothin' much. He's just toying with me as always.

(Rachel): Yea. He did that with me, too. Like he was trying to get inside my head or somethin'. Very freaky.

(Clarice): He always does that. He never stops trying to figure people out.

(Rachel): He said he wouldn't hurt me.

(Clarice): I don't believe he would. Not once, as far as we know, has he ever harmed a child. And he's only killed one female, that we have on record. I'm sorry Rachel. I really thought you'd be safe here. I never thought-

(Rachel): It's okay. You couldn't have known.

(Clarice): I should have considered it. I'm sure you're parents would love the idea of their daughter encountering two serial killers in one day. I should have thought about Lecter. I can't believe I didn't. I guess, every time I get sent on another bust, I just-

(Rachel): You think about the fish market? I remember hearing about that on TV.

(Clarice): Yea. I do, but that's not all. I had a run-in with Lecter that same week. It was a big mess.

(Rachel): I bet. Ya know, I must be like, a killer magnet or somethin'. 

(Clarice): You're not, Rach. Lecter didn't know you were here. You were as much of a surprise to him as he was to you.

* * *

ACT 4

**Next day, Director Noonan's office**

(Noonan): Agent Starling, so glad you decided to share information with us this time.

(Clarice): Don't insult me Mr. Noonan. I know what you're alluding to, and I don't wish to discuss it. If you don't want to see the letter, I'd be very happy to leave. I have some Christmas shopping to do.

(Noonan): Hand me the letter, Agent Starling.

[He reads the letter suspiciously.]

(Noonan): You know, Agent Starling, I'd be more careful how I speak to my directors if I were you. You're very lucky that you weren't prosecuted for Krendler's death. Especially after the way you spoke to him that day in my office. If I hadn't withheld that in court, you might not even be in my office right now. 

(Clarice): Why didn't you?

(Noonan): Who would we have to blame for the Bureau's mistakes? You're the FBI's whipping-girl, Clarice. Haven't you figured that out yet?

[Flashback to the cat-and-mouse chase at Union Station.

(Lecter:) ...The masters you serve and how they treat you...

...You fell in love with the Bureau, the Institution, only to discover, after giving it everything you've got, that it does not love you back. That in fact it resents you; resents you more than the husband and children you gave up to it. Why is that, do you think? Why are you so resented?...

...You serve the idea of order, Clarice; they don't. You believe in the oath that you took; they don't. You feel it is your duty to protect the sheep; they don't. They don't like you, because you're not like them. They hate you and they envy you. They are weak and unruly and believe in nothing...]

(Noonan): You in there Starling?

[Clarice snaps out of her reverie.]

(Clarice): Yes, Mr. Noonan, I believe I have figured that out. Or rather, someone figured that out for me.

(Noonan): About this letter, Agent Starling, what does Lecter mean "fonder memories of the Chesapeake?"

(Clarice): You're guess is as good as mine.

(Noonan): Anyway, it seems that Lecter may be planning on paying you a little visit. I would suggest we put you under protection, but that might keep Lecter from showing up. Instead, I think we'll bug your house.

(Clarice): Why bother? It probably already is.

(Noonan): You know, Starling, you have a very smart mouth.

(Clarice): So I've been told. Go ahead, bug it. Not like I can stop you.

(Noonan): What's gotten into you, Starling?

(Clarice): Are we finished here, Director Noonan?

(Noonan): For now. I'd tread carefully, if I were you. Oh, and Starling?

(Clarice): Yes?

(Noonan): Where's the kid?

(Clarice): She's staying with another agent. I'm still gonna be checking in on her though.

(Noonan): Alright. Goodbye, Starling.

* * *

ACT 5

**Next day, Noonan's office**

(Clarice): Officer Noonan, your secretary said you wanted to see me?

(Noonan): Yes. We think we have a lead on the killer. We want you to go on a stakeout.

(Clarice): You think you've located him?

(Noonan): Yea, we think he lives by himself in one of those little neighbourhoods where everyone knows everybody else. Only, he sticks out like a sore thumb, because he's always really weird. The neighbours say he wears black all the time, a cape even sometimes, and plays this really strange music. They also say they've heard screaming in his house at night, and pets have been disappearing from the area. One lady said she saw him killing her pet cat. More than one person said they tried to speak to the guy, and he just freaked them out. They said his eyes were just, ya know, dead. 

(Clarice): But sir-

(Noonan): Don't argue, Starling. Just do as you're told for once. And Starling, attempt to follow protocol this time.

[She gives him an icy stare.]

(Clarice): When do I leave?

(Noonan): As soon as Feazell gets up here from Quantico.

(Clarice): Feazell is a rookie, Sir. Not even out of the Academy.

(Noonan): Didn't stop you, did it? He'll be fine. 

[Noonan switches to a patronizing tone.]

(Noonan): He's got you to keep and eye on him, doesn't he?

[Another icy glance from Starling.]

* * *

ACT 6

**Later that day, a small community in Virginia**

[Feazell and Clarice are in her Mustang, across the street from what they assume to be the killer's house. Feazell has a bit of hero-worship and a major crush on Agent Starling.]

(Feazell): Agent Starling, thanks again for letting me come with you. It's my first stakeout.

(Clarice:) You're welcome, Officer Feazell.

(Feazell): Please, call me Bob. May I call you Clarice?

(Clarice): I'd prefer you didn't, actually.

[Feazell looks likes she kicked him in the face.]

(Clarice): I didn't mean it like that, Bob. It's just, I find it better to steer away from informal relationships within the Bureau. 

(Feazell): Yea, okay.

[The front door of the supposed killer's house opens.]

(Clarice): Look, that might be him.

(Feazell): He certainly looks like a freak.

(Clarice): That's what I don't understand about this one. Most serial killers try to blend in. This guy tries to look like a psycho.

(Feazell): Maybe he doesn't always though. Maybe he dresses like that so that's what people are looking for, when most of the time, he dresses like everyone else. Or maybe,... maybe he's like Dolarhyde, and he wants people to see him. Maybe he's proud of what he thinks he is.

(Clarice): I think the second idea might be the right one. I think maybe he wants us to catch him. Maybe even try to kill him.

(Feazell): You mean, so he can prove he's a "vampire"?

(Clarice): Something like that. I think he's really convinced he's one of them. 

(Feazell): Like Lecter's convinced he's helping the public?

(Clarice): No. Lecter's different. Lecter's a sociopath. He knows what he's doing, and enjoys every minute of it. This one may be an honest-to-goodness psychopath. I think he honestly believes he's a vampire. I also think he believes that he's immortal. I hope I get the chance to prove him wrong.

[A few cars behind Clarice's Mustang is a black Jaguar. Inside, is Hannibal Lecter.]

* * *

ACT 7

**Clarice's apartment**

[Clarice's phone rings while she's in the shower. Luckily, she has laid the cordless one on a stand by the shower. She gets out of the shower, wraps herself in a towel, and answers the phone.]

(Clarice): Starling. 

(Noonan): Starling, it's me. We have a problem... Rachel's missing.

(Clarice): Oh no. How long?

(Noonan): About twenty-five minutes.

(Clarice): We have to find her, and fast. He told her she'd be begging for death when he finished with her. I hope we never have to find out what he planned to do. I'm going over there now.

(Noonan): To his house? Don't bother. We've got three agents on it already. So far, nothing.

(Clarice): Exactly. That's why I'm going.

[Clarice reaches the killer's house in less than twenty minutes. She hurries inside. Feazell is already there.]

(Feazell): Agent Starling, what are you doing here?

[She starts rambling through some papers on a desk, and then starts to go upstairs.]

(Agent 1): What's she doing?

(Agent 2): Hey! Miss! Miss, you can't go-

(Feazell): It's alright. That's Clarice Starling. She knows what she's doing.

[Clarice is still searching through papers, this time in the killer's room. Feazell has followed her.]

(Feazell): What if this really isn't his house?

(Clarice): I think it is. No, I know it is. Three of the victims lived in a four-mile radius of this house. The other three were within a thirty-minute drive.

(Feazell): You think he knew them?

(Clarice): No. I just think that he must live somewhere in the area. And look at this place. It's any vampire's haven. No mirrors, a coffin for a bed, you name it.

* * *

ACT 8

**Killer's house, Virginia**

(Clarice): I think it is. No... I know it is.

(Feazell): How?

(Clarice): Because...

[She opens a cooler that was hidden in the back of the killer's closet. Inside of it are five large vials of blood. She holds up one of them.]

(Clarice): They all have the victims' name on them. All five of them are here. But there's an empty slot. I think he has something special planned for the sixth victim. I think Sarah was going to be number six, but then Rachel messed up his plan. I think Rachel is number six. We need catch him while she's still victim number six, and not vial number six.

(Feazell): Starling, I think I've decided I'm in the wrong profession.

(Clarice): It's alright, Feazell. If you need to leave, I'll tell them I told you to.

(Feazell): No, I'm going to help you catch him. At least maybe I won't have wasted my time at Quantico.

(Clarice): If you wanna help me, then get over here and help me figure out where he's taken her.

[They look through the killer's belongings, searching for any clues of his whereabouts. Clarice comes across a calendar, marked with Satanic symbols and various information. The 31st is marked with a pentagram. To the right of the pentagram is a familiar copperplate script that reads:

_Clarice,_

Had you forgotten that today was All Hallow's Eve? How unobservant of you, my Dear. I wouldn't rush to find Rachel. By the time you read this, I will already be taking care of Mr. Morton. I assure you, I won't allow him to harm the girl. I have plans for her myself. You'll find the killer at the Vampyr Convention's Halloween Celebration. I'll be gone by the time you get there. See you soon, Clarice.

Tata.  
H

P.S. Happy Halloween!

Clarice's eyes widen and she turns to face Feazell.]

(Clarice): Find out where the Vampyr Convention is held. I have to report to Director Noonan.

(Feazell): Will do. Agent Starling?

(Clarice): Yes, Bob?

(Feazell): Who's "H"?

[Clarice and the other two agents stare at him strangely.]

(Feazell): What? What's so-oh, oh! H. Lecter!

[The two agents laugh and shake their heads.]

* * *

ACT 9

**Vampyr Convention meeting place, Virginia**

[Clarice and Feazell, along with several other agents, find the address of the Vampyr Convention, and drive there as fast as possible. They rush inside and search for the killer. Clarice does not believe that they will find Rachel, nor does she believe the child is in any danger, but she knows they should find the killer as quickly as possible. That is, unless Lecter has already taken care of him.]

(Clarice): Feazell, check the restrooms. I'll check upstairs. 

[Clarice cautiously makes her way upstairs, gun in hand. She checks a couple of rooms before finding the one she's searching for. Realizing upon sight that the killer is dead, she calls for Feazell and the other agents. She motions for Feazell to stay back.]

(Clarice): You don't want to see this. I don't even want to.

(Agent 1): Did Lecter do this?

(Clarice): I'm sure of it. He said he would. He promised Rachel that he would do her a "favour." This must have been what he meant. 

(Agent 2): Can't say I feel too sorry for this sicko. I'd say Lecter did a favour for a whole lot of young girls. 

(Agent 1): I'd have to agree with you, Mike.

(Agent 2): So you think he's got the kid?

(Clarice): Yes, I do. I suspect he'll be in contact.

(Agent 1): So we just wait?

(Clarice): No. We get this cleaned up. Then we wait. Feazell, Agent Roberts, go get the Convention supervisor and tell him we have a real problem in room eighty-six. Agent Jones, get Noonan on the phone. Tell him we expect to hear from Lecter in the next twenty-four hours.

[Clarice looks a little pale, almost falls to her knees, and Feazell helps her back upon her feet.]

(Feazell): Starling! Are you okay?

(Clarice): I'm fine. I don't know what happened. I just-I guess I haven't slept much lately.

(Agent Roberts): Starling, why don't you take a break. Go get something to eat or just relax. We'll cover for you.

(Clarice): Okay. Thanks. I guess it's a good idea. If I don't rest, I'll get sloppy, and that's the last thing I need now. I'll have my cel with me. Call me immediately if anything happens.

[Clarice leaves and walks out to her Mustang. Just as she's unlocking the door, strong arms grab her from behind and hold her still, and a familiar voice whispers in her ear.]

(Lecter): Hello, Clarice.

(Clarice): Doctor Lecter...

(Lecter): I believe your investigative talents are slipping, my Dear.

(Clarice): Doctor, where's the girl? If you've hurt her, I-

(Lecter): You are in no position to threaten anyone, Clarice, but I assure you, the child is safe. Possibly a little uncomfortable, but safe nonetheless. She's drugged, and I had to strap her to the seat to be sure she doesn't escape.

(Clarice): Where is she?

(Lecter): She's in the backseat of my Jaguar. Shall we, my Dear?

[He grabs her by the arm and walks her towards the Jaguar.]

(Clarice): Doctor Lecter, where are we going?

(Lecter): You mustn't ask so many questions, Clarice.

[He takes her handcuffs, and cuffs her hands behind her back.] 

(Lecter): Now, be a good girl and no one gets hurt.

[She struggles and fights him all the way.]

(Lecter): Really, Clarice, the child was much more co operable. Shall I have to drug you as well? No? I didn't think you would like that idea. If you'll be a good girl like I suggested, we won't have to do that.

[He opens the front door and motions for her to sit.]

(Clarice): Doctor Lecter, why are you doing this?

(Lecter): You'll find out when the time comes, my Dear.

(Clarice): Can't you ever just answer a question without using a metaphor or another question? You're like walking Jeopardy, Doctor Lecter.

(Lecter): Oh, Clarice. Always the cynic.

(Clarice): It's part of my charm.

(Lecter): Indeed.

[He winks.]

(Clarice): Why did you help her?

(Lecter): I may be a killer, Clarice, but even we have our standards. I would never harm a child, nor allow harm to be done to one if I was in position to help. Besides, this "Vampire Killer," as you call him, was a plague upon humanity.

(Clarice): A "plague upon humanity"?

(Lecter): Sounds better than "scum," don't you agree?

(Clarice): I suppose it does.

[Clarice looks in the backseat at Rachel who is still drugged.]

(Clarice): How long is she out for?

(Lecter): It should wear off in an hour or so. It doesn't have any harmful side-affects as far as I know. She'll be fine.

(Clarice): Why did you take her at all? Why not just leave her there?

(Lecter): Do you really think I would just leave the poor child there after she was almost killed? And not to mention what your "vampire" was threatening to do to her. I'd prefer not to expand on that subject, however, if you don't mind.

(Clarice): I'd prefer not to know.

(Lecter): Granted, I knew she could find her way to safety. She's seems like a resourceful child. But she was on the edge of a breakdown. There's only so much a child her age can endure before they start to go into shock. I thought it best to drug her. I knew she'd fight until she wore herself out, and besides, she needed to rest and forget about everything for awhile.

(Clarice): Her welfare can't be the only reason.

(Lecter): How smart you are, Clarice. Yes, I have other plans for her as well.

(Clarice): If you hurt her-

(Lecter) Yes, Clarice, I know. And I told you already, my plans do not include harming the girl. She's only the bait.

(Clarice): The bait? Bait for what?

(Lecter): For your beloved Bureau, Clarice.

(Clarice): What do you mean? You want them to come after you?

(Lecter): By George, she's finally got it. Took you long enough, Clarice.

(Clarice): As you said, my talents are slipping, Doctor. But why do you want them to come after you?

(Lecter): All in time, Clarice. All in time.

* * *

ACT 10

**Later that day, Lecter's apartment**

[Rachel awakes. Clarice and Lecter are whispering in the other room. Rachel is not constrained, so she gets out of bed and walks cautiously into the other room.]

(Lecter): Ahh, you're awake.

(Rachel): Good evening, Doctor Lecter.

(Clarice): Rachel, come here. Sit over here with me.

[Rachel does as she's told.]

(Clarice): You alright, sweetie?

(Rachel): Yea, I'm fine. Really.

[Clarice puts an arm around her shoulder.]

(Lecter): You want anything, Rachel?

(Rachel): No thanks. I'm fine.

(Lecter): If you need anything, just ask. Now Clarice, I never did get an answer to my question that fateful day at Union Station during our little rendezvous.

(Clarice): What question might that be, Doctor?

[Every time Lecter or Clarice speaks, Rachel looks from one to the other of them.]

(Lecter): What do you plan on doing, now that you're losing faith in the FBI? And don't tell me you're not, Clarice, because it's evident in your demeanor.

(Clarice): I won't deny it. 

(Lecter): Well, what are you going to do?

(Clarice): I don't know, Doctor Lecter. I've only even considered it these past few days.

(Lecter): And how does that make you feel?

(Clarice): Uncertain. And I suppose a little frightened. I had never really considered my life without the Bureau.

(Lecter): So you've thought of leaving the FBI?

(Clarice): ...Yes.

(Lecter): I knew you would come to that decision eventually. If you do leave, what do you think you will do then?

(Clarice): I don't know. I guess I'll just find another job. I've finished college.

(Lecter): I suppose there has to be something a girl can do in this age of technological advances. It does cause me to wonder, however, seeing young Rachel there by you, if perhaps you should follow in Will Graham's footsteps. Perhaps you should reconsider that husband and children you chose the FBI over.

(Clarice): I can't do that, Doctor Lecter.

(Lecter): Why not?

(Clarice): My relationship with you is too complicated.

(Lecter): Oh, really? How so?

(Clarice): I never know when you'll decide to just... come into my life again, and I couldn't put children through that.

(Lecter): You think I would endanger them?

(Clarice): No, but I couldn't put them through the emotional aspect of it. I really don't want my children coming into my room in the middle of the night saying, "Mommy, your cannibal friend is here again."

(Lecter): Oh, Clarice, I do admire your sense of humour.

(Clarice): Seriously, Doctor, a family is something I don't need.

(Lecter): And how would you know that?

(Clarice): I've survived this long without one.

(Lecter): That's true, my Dear. But don't you longed to be loved?

(Clarice): Doesn't everyone? Well, almost everyone.

(Lecter): You think I don't?

(Clarice): I didn't say that.

(Lecter): You were thinking it. 

(Clarice): Well, do you?

(Lecter): For most of my life, no.

(Clarice): And now?

(Lecter): It's hard to explain, Clarice. My emotions are very difficult to understand, even for me.

(Clarice): Doctor, I'm not ignorant of your feelings for me.

[The conversation has Rachel's full attention.]

(Lecter): What feelings might that be, Clarice?

(Clarice): I'm relatively sure you have some sort of romantic attachment to me. 

(Lecter): Meaning?

[Beats of silence.]

(Clarice): I think you're in love with me.

[Rachel's eyes widen.]

(Lecter): How perceptive of you, Clarice.

(Clarice): So... it's true? (Lecter): That's why I planned all this for you, Clarice.

(Clarice): What are you talking about?

[Everything blacks out for Clarice, and Rachel screams.]

(Lecter): Forgive me, Clarice.

* * *

ACT 11

**The next day**

[Rachel and Clarice are tied up side-by-side in the floor of Lecter's den. Rachel is awake, but Clarice is still drugged. Lecter walks into the room, and goes over to Rachel.]

(Lecter): Rachel, if you promise to behave yourself and do what I tell you to, then I'll cut you loose. Do you promise?

(Rachel): Yes. 

(Lecter): Okie dokie then.

[He frees Rachel.]

(Lecter): You're going to help me, Rachel. You're not going to get hurt if you do exactly as I say.

(Rachel): Umm, okay.

(Lecter): Alright, here's what I want you to do...

[He explains his plans to her.]

* * *

ACT 12

**Later that day, Lecter's apartment**

[Lecter sends a phony call through to the police, saying he has a twelve year old girl held captive, and he's going to kill her unless they send an agent in with 500,000 dollars. It works. Ten minutes later, the police arrive on the scene. By this point, Clarice is awake, but still constrained and wondering what is going on.]

(Clarice): Doctor Lecter, what in heaven are you doing? Where are all those sirens coming from?

[An FBI agents bursts through the front door.]

(Agent): Alright, Lecter. We've got the money, now let the girl go.

(Lecter) No.

(Agent): But we agreed that...

(Lecter): How naive of you. Did you really think you could make a deal with an unconstrained Hannibal Lecter?

(Agent): Lecter, please.

(Lecter): No!

(Clarice): Doctor Lecter! What are you doing!!?

(Lecter): I'm doing this for you, Clarice.

[Clarice is beginning to cry, from fear and confusion. Beginning to anticipate what he's going to do, she pleads with him.]

(Clarice): Doctor-don't!

(Lecter): I love you, Clarice.

(Clarice): Doctor...Hannibal-don't!

[He winks.]

(Lecter): Goodbye, Clarice!

[Lecter pretends to slit Rachel's throat, and the agent shoots him. He falls to the ground. Clarice is now crying desperately and screaming.]

(Clarice): Noooooo! Doctor! Untie me!

[The agent calls for backup and unties Clarice, who rushes to Lecter's dying body. She takes his hand in both of hers. Lecter is still awake, but barely.]

(Clarice): Doctor, why?

(Lecter): Because I love you, Clarice. Too much to keep doing this to you. You have to move on, Clarice.

[Clarice is still crying, but she's more calm.]

(Clarice): Why me, Doctor?

(Lecter): Because... you reached a part of me that I thought had died a long time ago. You made me love again, Clarice.

[He reaches up with his free hand and wipes the tears from her face.]

(Lecter): Don't cry, Clarice. This is the only way it can be. You know we can never be together.

(Clarice): I know that. Doctor?

(Lecter): Yes, Clarice?

(Clarice) ...I-I love you.

[He smiles, but not a frightening one, a true smile.]

(Lecter): I know, Clarice. I've always known. But I wanted to hear you say it.

(Clarice): I'm sorry things couldn't be different.

(Lecter): So am I, Clarice. So am I. As much as it pains me, my Dear, I'm going to leave you now, Clarice.

(Clarice): No, you can't.

(Lecter): It has to be like this Clarice. Now promise me you'll move on with your life Clarice. Promise me!

(Clarice): [through tears] I promise.

(Lecter): Go. Have those children you gave up, Clarice.

(Clarice): Don't leave me.

(Lecter): I have to. I love you, Clarice.

[His eyes close. Clarice keeps shaking him.]

(Clarice): Doctor Lecter! Doctor! [frantically] Hannibal don't you dare leave me!

[Several FBI agents have gathered around the couple and are sharing questioning glances. Clarice is lying across Hannibal's dead body, and is crying herself hysterical.] 

* * *

ACT 13

**Three weeks later, a cemetery in Virginia**

[Clarice Starling is kneeling by a gravestone that reads:

Hannibal Lecter

PSYCHIATRIST AND MENTOR

? - 2002

Clarice had paid for the gravestone herself, and had refused to let it say anything about the darker side of Hannibal Lecter. She had said that people would always remember who he was, and there was no need to add that to the stone. She thought she owed him that much. After all, he had saved her life several times, as well as aided her in saving the lives of others. For years, he had been the closest thing she had to a friend. She tosses a small bouquet of white roses onto the grave, and leaves the cemetery.]

* * *

ACT 14

**Seven years later, West Virginia**

[A man and his young son are barbequing hotdogs in a big backyard. A younger child, a girl, plays with a dog on the ground. A woman comes from the backdoor carrying a large plate of uncooked hamburgers. The woman is Clarice Starling. The man is her husband. Their children are six-year old Aidan and three-year old Catherine.]

(husband): Clarice! More hamburgers?

[She kisses him on the cheek and hands him the plate of hamburgers. Aidan throws his arms around his mother's neck.]

(Aidan): Mommy!

(Clarice): Yes, Dear?

(Aidan): Do we get ice cream, too?

(Clarice): Yes.

[Both children express their excitement.]

(Clarice): But not until after dinner.

(Aidan and Catherine): Moooom!

(husband): You heard your mother.

[Later that night, when the children are in bed, Clarice writes in her journal:

_Well, I did it. I kept my promise, and today Aidan is six. You'd be interested to know that he's very gifted with art, and he loves opera. I will never be able to thank Hannibal enough for making me live the life I should have had all along. Oh, and by the way, the lambs have finally stopped screaming._

She closes the journal and gets into bed next to her husband.] 

FIN 

* * *

P.S. I wrote the ending so that it can be interpreted in more than one way, depending on what the reader wants: **   
1. Hannibal's death was faked and he is Clarice's husband.   
2. Clarice married someone other than Lecter. **


End file.
